


И что-то поменялось

by VanilLemon_Sky



Category: Bakuman
Genre: Angst, M/M, Romance, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-07-11
Updated: 2011-07-11
Packaged: 2017-10-27 07:24:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 465
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/293169
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VanilLemon_Sky/pseuds/VanilLemon_Sky
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Кайя не плачет, когда он рассказывает ей..</p>
            </blockquote>





	И что-то поменялось

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Changed](https://archiveofourown.org/works/163746) by [TheGreyLady](https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheGreyLady/pseuds/TheGreyLady). 



Кайя не плачет, когда он говорит ей. Она уже знала, в некотором роде. Она всегда знала. Знала, что сердце Акито бьется лишь для пера и бумаги, для трепета и дрожи созидания. Это было даже логично, что он влюбился в своего напарника. Маширо сможет воплотить мечты Акито в жизнь. А она ему зачем? Что она делает? Убирает в студии? Иногда подрисовывает, когда ассистенты слишком заняты?  
Единственное, чего она не сможет понять, даже если постарается - это тот факт, что Маширо отвечает ему взаимностью. Акито никогда не казался влюбленным в нее по-настоящему. Нет, правда, но Маширо... Михо, как она думала, для него - все. Возможно и была, когда-то. А возможно, он думал, что была.  
Кайя уверена, это будет для Михо неожиданностью, и она уже ждет момента, когда ее мобильник зазвонит, и Михо, плача, скажет в трубку: "Я не знаю, что изменилось".  
Кайя не знает, что отвечать, потому что для нее ничего не поменялось. Акито не изменился. Он просто очнулся.

***

Пальцы в его волосах, сильные и мозолистые. Он любит эти мозоли, эти напоминания о том, как много они достигли, с каким трудом добились этого. Вместе.  
\- Она плакала - бормотание в его шею, приятные ощущения, щекочущие его кожу. - Я... она плакала. А я просто... Я просто ушел. Должен ли я был... - Маширо останавливается. Ладонь Такаги мягко ведет дорожку вниз по щеке Маширо.  
\- Ты последний человек, утешения от которого она хотела бы услышать после этого.  
Маширо сжал губы, затем приоткрыл для ответа и снова сомкнул. Наконец он отвечает:  
\- Наверное. Возможно.  
\- Кайя не плакала - Акито не знает, зачем говорит это, но продолжает, - Я даже... даже не знаю, что хуже. Как будто... будто она знала, что к этому все идет - он неуверенно засмеялся. - Я был настолько плохим мужем?  
\- Ну, ты... - Маширо делает паузу, - Не совсем... Я полагаю, мы оба действительно зациклены лишь на работе.  
\- Это настолько плохо?  
\- Возможно, для Кайи. Может, и для меня было бы тоже, если бы не было... нас.  
Такаги хмыкнул и продолжил выводить пальцами линии на лице Маширо: вдоль подбородка и вокруг губ.  
\- Это хорошо, что теперь только мы.  
Маширо рассеянно кивает, приводя волосы в еще больший беспорядок, так как он лежит на боку.  
\- Она найдет кого-нибудь. Не так ли? Она же... Она идеальна. Она не похожа на моего дядю.  
Такаги не знает, что ответить, поэтому просто молчит, проводя рукой по плечу Маширо, затем по линии его талии, немного улыбаясь, когда его любовник дрожит.  
\- Она найдет - наконец отвечает он. - Нет причин для обратного. Она продолжит жить, так же, как и Кайя.  
\- Меня все еще беспокоит...- Маширо слабо улыбнулся, догадываясь, что выглядит нелепо. - А вдруг она... Ну, не знаю, сойдет с ума от ревности и придет за нами с ружьем, или еще чем-нибудь?  
\- В тихом омуте... Да? - и он рассмеялся от слов Маширо. - Не беспокойся. Такое случается только в манге. А жизнь и манга - разные вещи. Мы должны были это давно понять.


End file.
